


chapter 0

by transvirgil



Series: rewind: a coroika rewrite [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Rewrite, all of yellow team is there but they dont have many speaking lines, sometimes things that are good..can still be Improved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvirgil/pseuds/transvirgil
Summary: goggles first turf war is informative.





	chapter 0

A blue inkling girl drags her friend along with her through the ink, popping out when she gets to the end of it in the Plaza. She turns to tell her friend to hurry up, only to deadpan when she sees his undershirt and undergarments. “Goggles,” she says with a sigh, smacking his shoulder gently, “why?”

The male inkling - Goggles - gives a laugh, scratching the back of his neck. “Guess I forgot. Sorry Headphones!” Headphones gives a sigh, rolling her eyes, but drags him off to get dressed. “Glasses and Bobble are waiting, you dork, c’mon.”

It doesn’t take long for them to be walking onto Urchin Underpass, Goggles leaning over to look around the stage. “So…” Goggles drags out the word, kicking the ground, and Glasses squints at him. “What do we do in a turf war?” he asks with a sheepish grin, and Glasses gives him a look of slight shock before letting out a little laugh. “Right, this is your first,” he mumbles, mostly to himself, though Goggles nods anyways. Glasses turns to the stage, gesturing as he begins speaking. “You need to use weapons-” he lifts his inkbrush. “-and ink more of the floor than the other team.”

Headphones chimes in, shouldering her charger. “The other team - yellow team?” Goggles nods, a grin raising on his face when he remembers the team who agreed to play with them. “They’re gonna start on the other side of the map, we all start on the spawn points.”

One of the members of the opposite team - ‘Paintball’, Glasses tells him - speaks up from where he is nearby. “Our team’s gonna win, though.”

Glasses gives a huff. “Our team has great squidlings, though.”

After a pause, Goggles speaks up, sounding vaguely fearful. “Squidrings?”

Glasses stops to turn to him, blinking. “...ling. Not ring.” Goggles makes an ‘oh’ face, and Headphones snorts, shifting her charger into her hands properly.

“Let’s start the match.”

They all properly move to their ends of the map, preparing their weapons when the announcer speaks up.  _ “Ready...GO!” _

The blue team immediately starts inking up their base, and Goggles glances over at their leader before commenting, “The brush looks fun to play with.”

Glasses only stops for a moment to answer him; “The brush is my main weapon.”

Headphones lifts her charger, speaking with a grin. “Mine’s the long-range model.”

Goggles gives a low ‘ohh’, interest in his eyes. He jumps at a ‘SPLAT’ from behind him, turning to see Bobble grinning at him with her hands wrapped around a roller handle. “I have  _ this _ , meanwhile~”

Headphones speaks up before Goggles can ask anything again. “Okay, we gotta go- we only have three minutes, remember?”

They immediately take off, Goggles and Headphones swimming through the ink trail the charger made, right through a grate. Glasses momentarily scoots on uninked ground, before popping back into ‘kid’ form to smack the unpainted floor with his brush.

Goggles pops up behind the yellow team leader, splatting him quickly, earning a squeak of surprise. He grins after the other squid. “Sorry!” Most of the stage is yellow, but there’s enough time over a minute left to try and take it back. Goggles and Glasses get in each other’s way at one point, Goggles shooting Glasses with his ink instead of the floor, but the two laugh it off before they run into different directions.

Glasses gives a loud yelp after a moment, getting splatted by the girl with a .52 gal, Olive. She gives a grin and a giggle before going back to painting the stage, calling a  _ ‘Booyah!’ _ to her team.

  
Glasses huffs upon respawning, super-jumping to Headphones. She steps aside for him to land, sniping Tako - the other female teammate with a Splattershot Jr. - before she has a chance to throw her splat bomb up to them.

Headphones throws a splash wall in front of Goggles and Bobble, Bobble tossing a splat bomb through it with a cheerful, “Go sub weapon!” Gas Mask gives a yelp when he turns to see the bomb, blowing up with the sub.

Goggles gives a grin, tentacles glowing. “I got my special!” He calls to his team, to a chorus of  _ booyah _ ing as he yanks out an inkzooka, earning startled sounds from the other team as he starts firing at will. Moments later, the timer goes off, the announcer giving a yell of  _ “GAME!” _

Judd gives the map a critical eye while the inklings step up beside him, talking amongst themselves for a moment before he pulls out a flag, the teams’ attention quickly turning towards the cat.

After a moment, he lifts the blue flag, giving a meow. Goggles and Headphones give excited cheers, high fiving their teammates with both hands while Paintball gives a huff.

“We’ll win next time,” he tells them, earning a grin from Goggles.

“Yeah, next time!”

**Author's Note:**

> so hi!!! time to rewrite coroika.
> 
> my friends and i are workin on this together but i dont remember the ao3s of people who have em but!!! big big biiiiig credit to my friends andi, hope, trick, tact n rufus for helping me with this disaster!! <3
> 
> but!!! i hope you enjoyed and i hope you'll enjoy future additions to this series!! constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
